polaroids
by aevee
Summary: [Mai Otome, unofficial 1sentence fic] 50 themes, 50 sentences, 50 moments of when Nina loved Erstin and Erstin loved her back.


AN: I got the inspiration from reading one of these for Izzie/Addison of the Grey's Anatomy fandom, and suddenly, I really wanted to do one, and a Nina/Erstin mood overcame me, and this is what came out of all of that.

Disclaimer: This isn't an actual entry for the 1sentence community on Livejournal. And I don't own Nina or Erstin, sadly, because if I did, everything in this story would be canon, and clearly, nothing is except Ers dying. :(

* * *

**01 - Comfort  
**

When Erstin went missing, Shizuru found that she could barely restrain Nina, her comfort seemingly not enough, so she knows for sure that Nina is beyond her now, now that Erstin's dead.

**02 - Kiss  
**

Arika will never forget the first time she walked in on Nina and Erstin kissing, mainly because she sported one of the worst bumps to the head the Chief said she had ever seen, for an entire week.

**03 - Soft  
**

It's not her fault that Nina's so fun to tickle, Arika thinks, rubbing her head that's aching from Nina's fist, but what she really doesn't get is why Erstin can do the same thing she does, and all Nina will ever do is blush and giggle.

**04 – Pain  
**

Erstin tries her best, but she can't help the look of pain that flickers across her face when Nina turns her head away, apparently ashamed at the prospect of having been saved by Erstin's CPR.

**05 – Potatoes  
**

"I can't do anything about the menu choice, but I tried my best." Erstin says to her when she passes by with her tray at dinner, and it's only when Nina takes her first bite that she understands, because though she hates potatoes for reminding her of her past, she has to admit that these mashed potatoes might just be the best thing she's ever eaten.

**06 - Rain**

Nina thinks she may well be jealous of something as silly as water as she watches drops of warm summer rain trickle down Erstin's cheeks, caressing them in a way Nina knows she'll never have the guts to try.

**07 - Chocolate  
**

Nina's pretending to sleep when she gets her first kiss from Erstin, and for the rest of the week, she can't help but stay up all night, wondering whether it was because Erstin had something to eat before going to bed, or whether the blonde just naturally tasted like chocolate.

**08 - Happiness  
**

It's stupid, she knows, but Erstin can't help but feel amazingly happy when Nina glances back at her during class.

**09 – Telephone  
**

It's the break and all the Corals are at home, resting and enjoying their time away from Garderobe, and it's in this week's time that Nina finds herself wishing that she had a stupid telephone, even if she doesn't know Erstin's number.

**10 - Ears  
**

"Was it actually CPR you were doing, or were you just kissing me?" Nina whispers into Erstin's ear, cheekily breathing out a puff of warm air, and Erstin barely holds in her glee at the fact that Nina actually hadn't been ashamed at all.

**11 – Name  
**

"Why does Nina allow _you_ to call her Nina-chan, but when I do, she always hits me?" Arika asks Erstin one day, and all Erstin can do is blush.

**12 - Sensual  
**

Erstin's gasping for air, desperate for contact, because though Nina's lying on top of her, lips parted and trembling above hers, they aren't kissing yet, and Erstin's still not too far gone in bliss to moan for no reason.

**  
13 - Death  
**

She's never wanted to outright kill anyone before, but when Tomoe jeers at her, sneeringly demeaning Erstin's sacrificial leg injury, Nina can clearly see her hands wrapping around Tomoe's neck and _squeezing_

**14 – Sex  
**

Nina won't ever admit to having _ever_ thought about it, but she knows that it can only be one thing on her mind as she watches Erstin change into her swimsuit and feels the warm fluttering between her legs begin.

**15 - Touch  
**

"Does it hurt here?" Erstin whispers, and Nina can only nod, too immersed in the feather-like touch of Erstin's fingers on her back to say anything.

**16 – Weakness  
**

Nina used to think that it was annoying to have a ticklish body, to have such an obvious and simple weakness, but when Erstin bursts into streams of green, Nina fervently wishes that ticklishness was the only weakness she ever had.

**17 - Tears  
**

"Does it hurt here?" Arika asks gently after their fight, _the_ fight, and Nina does her best to hold back the memories and the tears, fighting to not remember.

**18 – Speed  
**

When Erstin pouts at not having gotten a piece of Nina's famous cheesecake after dinner, Nina laughs and pats the blonde's head gently, murmuring, "Next time, maybe you should eat your dinner faster instead of staring at me between bites."

**19 - Wind  
**

It's only two days afterward and Nina still feels raw, raw from her exertions, raw from her heartache, raw from her anger at the wind for carrying Erstin away.

**20 – Freedom  
**

As Erstin cowers behind her Slave and stares at Nina, she thinks about how ironic it is that she's free now, and yet, this is the most trapped she's ever been.

**21 - Life  
**

Nina thinks of herself as a simple girl, requiring nothing more than food, water, air, and Erstin to pass each day.

**22 – Jealousy  
**

When Arika clamps her arms around Erstin and burrows her face into the blonde's ample bosom, Nina clamps her own arms around herself and squeezes, willing the angry green beast to go away.

**23 – Hands  
**

They're sprawled on Erstin's bed and Arika's missing and Nina's fingers are delicately poised over Erstin's bare stomach, splayed wide and trembling, and Erstin catches the look on Nina's face and whispers, "Why won't you touch me?"

**24 – Taste  
**

Their first kiss is tender, chaste, and utterly shy, lips gently brushing against lips, and it's over so quickly that when it's done, Nina pulls back and wryly whispers, "I hope that wasn't just a taste test, Ers."

**25 - Devotion  
**

It only takes a smile, but suddenly, Nina feels that even if Erstin asked her to go jump off a cliff, she'd do it, just to see that smile again.

**26 - Forever  
**

Monday nights are for well-hidden touches, Tuesday nights for gentle cuddling, Wednesday nights for spooning, Thursday nights for chaste handholding because Arika's sleeping lightly, Friday nights for quiet giggles and kisses, and weekends for Nina to spend away from Erstin and hope that this will last, because this is what forever is made of.

**27 – Blood  
**

When she cuts through her, Nina wonders why her heart's still beating, why her blood's still flowing, and why, why Erstin's blood isn't gold.

**28 – Sickness  
**

Nina looks down at Erstin who's beneath her, and as she surveys the smooth expanse of white skin open to her touch, she feels sick, because she can't help but believe that she's done nothing to deserve this, and it's then that Nina pulls away.

**29 - Melody  
**

It's drifting over them as they lay on their backs in the grass, and as Erstin hums along to the music, Nina thinks that this is it, that her heart's going to break if she doesn't do something, so she whispers, "I love you, Ers." just as the song ends, and tries to ignore the long shocked silence afterwards.

**30 - Star  
**

It's Arika who first pointed it out to her, but there's a green star shining quietly behind the red one right beside the moon, and Nina spends an hour every night telling that star everything she would have said to Erstin during the day, had Erstin still been alive.

**31 – Home  
**

The break's ended and they're back in school, and as Nina enters her dorm again, bag clutched tightly in one hand, she's surprised and secretly quite pleased when Erstin rushes up to her and envelops her in a hug, whispering, "Welcome home, Nina-chan."

**32 – Confusion  
**

"Um, Erstin," Arika starts hesitantly during lunch, fingers fiddling with the hem of her skirt beneath the table, "why is Nina wearing your uniform?"

**33 – Fear  
**

When she finds out that Erstin's missing, Nina feels absolutely sick with anxiety, but it's when she hears that Sergay's also missing that the fear really hits her, because it's then that she realizes that maybe Erstin means more to her than Sergay ever has, and that's not how it's supposed to be.

**34 - Lightning/Thunder  
**

Erstin peels back the salmon covers to Nina's bed and slips in, gasping as another tremendous flash rips through their closed curtains and a terrifying clap sounds right next to her ears, and Erstin is so, so glad when Nina wakes up to wrap her arms around the blonde to pull her closer, murmuring, "It's just a thunderstorm. It's okay, Ers."

**35 – Bonds  
**

When Erstin ties a bright red ribbon onto Nina's index finger, Nina raises a questioning eyebrow at her and is stunned when Erstin quietly replies, "So you won't forget me today." and walks away.

**36 – Market  
**

It took a while and Nina's feet hurt from the hours of walking, but when Erstin squeals and beams at her, wrapping her arms around her in pure happiness, Nina thinks that though she hates shopping, this was all definitely worth it.

**37 – Technology  
**

Nina's cleaning the room and gingerly stuffing things into Arika's drawer when she spots the video tape labelled 'Nina and Erstin on days that I'm not here', and Nina finds herself hating technology.

**38 – Gift  
**

Nina presses her lips gently onto Erstin's and mumbles shyly, "Happy Birthday, Ers."

**39 - Smile  
**

Even though she's completely mortified that, while not knowing whether to laugh or not at Arika's latest predicament, she let out a most unladylike snort, Nina can't help but smile blissfully at the look of warmth Erstin gives her behind Arika's back.

**40 – Innocence  
**

"I don't want to touch you," Nina whispers one night, thinking Erstin's asleep, "because I'm dirty, and you're all the innocence I have left."

**41 – Completion  
**

It isn't until weeks after that Nina finally lets go of herself and gently lays her warm palms on Erstin's stomach, rubbing circles and making her sigh, and for some inexplicable reason, Nina feels complete.

**42 – Clouds  
**

"Not a date, huh?" Arika asks, glaring comically at the clouds above her as she spies on Nina and Erstin from her spot behind the bushes.

**43 – Sky  
**

It's green in the air and blonde in her eyes, and Nina wishes, Nina wishes she could be the sky so she can wrap all that green in her endless blue arms and never let go.

**44 - Heaven  
**

Heaven must feel like this, Erstin thinks, back arching into Nina's touch even though she's finished and Nina's gently pulling her wet fingers away.

**45 – Hell  
**

Nina's face is like Hell, Erstin thinks, even as she realizes she's forgotten to dodge and feels the blade slice into her.

**46 - Sun  
**

They're standing on the track field, gazing out over the wide expanse and squinting because of the sun when Erstin lifts a hand and shades Nina's eyes for her, and just as Nina's about to thank her, Erstin blurts out, "I love you too, Nina-chan."

**47 – Moon  
**

Erstin's face is in the moon, smiling down on her, and Nina brushes snowflakes from her eyes, hoping all her tears come out with them.

**48 – Waves  
**

She's floating on waves of ecstasy, murmuring, gasping, moaning Nina's name, and when she's done and washed up onto the bed, Erstin smiles and kisses Nina's blush away.

**49 – Hair  
**

"How do you make your hair go like that, Nina-chan?" Arika asks Tuesday morning, and though the other girl doesn't answer, Arika finds out for herself when she wakes up a little earlier on Friday and sees Erstin carefully tying Nina's hair.  
**  
50 - Supernova  
**

Erstin dies, Arika cries, and Nina, in all her heartbroken fury, makes the world explode.


End file.
